New Inheritance: Jack
by Mythology216
Summary: What would happen if four infants from our world were raised by Brom in Alagaesia and each became Dragon Riders? This is book one of my New Inheritance series. I will be doing this for the entire series and will try to update regularly. This fanfic is up for adoption. "Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"
1. A New World

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters created by Christoper Paolini.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New World<strong>

The four men quickly ushered their wives and newborn children into the church. There was utter silence as they made their way to the fifth pew on the left side. After they sat down, a man with a knotted white beard and a long black cape emerged from the shadows and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What other choice do we have, Brom? Our wives all had the same dream, warning them about what would happen if we didn't. I, for one would rather know that my son grew up not knowing me than watch him die," replied one of the men, while letting his son play with his finger.

"We agree. Our children's lives are more important than our happiness," the rest of the group concurred.

"Very well. Know this, when your children reach maturity, they will face many trials, and I will not be able to guarantee their safety. Until then, they will always be under my protection," Brom warned the parents. "Now is the time for your last goodbyes, for the hour quickly approaches."

The first family to finish their goodbyes came up to Brom. The father, the same man who had spoke earlier, begged him, "His name is Jack. He is my only son, so please take care of him."

"I will watch over him as though he were my own son, Clayton. You need not worry," Brom assured the man as he placed Jack in the front of his makeshift child carrier.

All the next couple could say through their tears was, "Her name is Hannah."

"A beautiful name," Brom reassured them, placing her behind Jack.

"His name is Dalton. If he is anything like his father, he will get in plenty of trouble," warned the child's mother. Brom nodded in acknowledgement as he placed Dalton behind Hannah.

"And what shall I call this angel?" Brom asked the final couple as he took her from their arms and placed her behind Dalton.

"Alexis. Please keep her safe and out of trouble," her mother pleaded with tears flowing down her face.

"I will," Brom assured the distraught mother as he picked up the child carrier. "Now I must depart. I am sorely needed in Alagaesia. My own son has just been born in the village of Carvahall." He then let loose a stream of unintelligible words before disappearing in a blinding flash of blue light.


	2. The Hunter Returns

**The Hunter Returns**

It had been six day's since Eragon, Jack's best friend since childhood, left on his hunting trip and he was expected back that evening. Eragon and Jack were often mistaken for twins as they were nearly identical. They both had dark hair and intense brown eyes, but Eragon was a few inches taller than Jack. They were both fifteen, less than a year from manhood. Though they were the same age, Jack often acted as though he was many years older, a side effect of being raised by the village storyteller, Brom.

_I wonder what that feeling was three nights ago, _Jack thought to himself as he sat at the bottom of the Igualda Falls, waiting for Eragon to return. _It felt as though something inside of me awakened, and yet I feel no different. _As he was pondering these things, Jack caught a glimpse of his friend starting to climb down the falls. _Finally, he's back._

"Jack!" Eragon called once he reached the base of the path and approached the boy.

"Eragon, I don't see any deer. I thought you were a mighty hunter," Jack teased as he embraced his friend in a hug.

"I am," protested Eragon, "but something happened three nights ago that scared the deer away. I would have kept hunting, but half of my supplies were already gone."

Almost afraid of the answer, Jack asked, "What happened?"

"I had pursued a wounded doe deep into the Spine, surprised that it had lasted that long, when the herd stopped in a clearing to sleep. I had my arrow nocked and was just about to kill the doe when an explosion tore through the night, scattering the herd. In the center of the clearing, I saw five polished stones of different colors; deep sapphire, light sky blue, amber, gold, and emerald. They were obviously polished by magic, because nature could never make a stone that smooth," Eragon explained, taking each stone out of his pack as he described it.

"Eragon, these aren't stones. They're dragon eggs!" exclaimed Jack. "I've seen pictures of them in Brom's book collection. We can't let anyone outside of our families know about them. If Galbatorix finds out, no one in Palancar Valley will be safe."

"Then let's bring them to Brom and figure out what to do from there," Eragon suggested. With a nod in agreement from Jack, they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? If you have any suggestions on how to proceed, please leave a review. It will be much appreciated.<strong>

**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

"I expected this to happen, but not for some time," Brom muttered quietly after Eragon revealed his discovery. He then turned his attention to the boys standing before him. "Jack, I want you and Eragon to go get your brother and sisters. Eragon, I think it would be best if you moved in with me immediately. I will go explain everything to Garrow."

"Wait. Why do I need to move in with you?" Eragon protested, not wanting to leave his home.

"Because, the fact that the dragon eggs appeared to you increases the chance that one of them will hatch for you. I do not want them to be seen by chance, and Garrow's house is too small to hold five extra people. Therefore, the only solution is for you to move in with me," Brom explained calmly.

"Okay. Lets go find the other three, Jack." The two boys then left, leaving Brom alone.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what exactly Brom is going to tell your uncle," Jack wondered a few hours later. They were still looking for Jack's adopted siblings; Dalton, Hannah, and Alexis.<p>

"I don't know, but I doubt it will be the whole truth. Didn't you hear him in there? He said that he expected this to happen," Eragon answered. He then saw Dalton, along with Hannah and Alexis, leaving Morn's tavern. "Look, Jack. There they are." Dalton towered head and shoulders over the two boys and was built like a blacksmith. Dalton was easily spotted with his red hair and gray eyes, as no one else in Carvahall looked even remotely similar to him. Standing next to him was Alexis. At around the same height as Jack, she had long, flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her beauty was the cause of numerous fights among the boys of Carvahall, though she barely even noticed the attention. Hannah was the smallest of the five, nearly half a foot shorter than Jack. She had short auburn hair and deep green eyes.

When Jack called out to them, they turned around and Alexis asked, "What is it? What happened?" concerned at the urgency clear in Jack's voice.

"I can't tell you here, but Brom told us to come get you. It's important, though," Jack replied, putting a stop to any questions as they started back towards their house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brom was trying to explain to Garrow why his nephew had to move in with an old storyteller. "I already told you. Eragon found five dragon eggs in the Spine."<p>

"And I say you're lying. The only dragons alive are the king's black dragon and Morzan's red one," Garrow retorted.

_I guess there's no way around it then. _He looked Garrow in the eyes and solemnly said, "What I am about to tell you can never be shared. I am not the storyteller that you believe me to be." The old man removed the glove from his right hand, revealing his palm to Garrow. In the center was a shining silver mark. "This is the Gedwëy Ignasia, the Shining Palm. It is given when a new Rider touches their dragon hatchling for the first time, as I did over a century ago. My dragon was killed by Morzan in the fighting at Doru Araeba, but I have endured. Twenty years ago, I helped the Varden steal five dragon eggs from from Galbatorix. They appeared to your nephew in the Spine, so we can be sure that one will hatch for him. Therefore, I need to start his training immediately."

"If this is true, how am I supposed to trust you with my nephew?" Garrow asked.

Brom sighed deeply before responding, "I had hoped to keep this secret a while longer, but I can see now that it is the only way. After I stole the eggs for the Varden, my only desire was to get revenge on Morzan. It was this thought that filled my thoughts for the next few years. During this time, I killed three of the Forsworn, including Kialandi and Formora. Eventually, I infiltrated Morzan's castle disguised as a gardener. It was then that I met Selena, your sister. I saw that she was more important to Morzan than any servant, so I decided to befriend her to eventually hurt Morzan as he had hurt me. But something unexpected happened. I began to fall in love with her, and she with me. As is the nature of such things, we acted on our love. In that moment, we conceived a child. We knew that Morzan could not be allowed to learn about our son, so I told her to have you raise him. Unfortunately, I had to leave on an important mission for the Varden. Otherwise, I would have been here when Eragon was born.

"So you're Eragon's father?" Garrow asked. "Why do you keep this from him? He has a right to know his own father."

"I keep him ignorant for his own protection. If it were known that Brom, bane of the Forsworn, had a son, my enemies would target him to try and harm me," Brom explained calmly.

"Very well. Take your son. I will keep your secrets, but only because Eragon needs to hear the truth from you," Garrow relented. "But be warned. If he finds out from someone else, he may grow to hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. Again, reviews are appreciated and suggestion are welcome.<strong>

**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"**


	4. Riders Are Born

**Riders Are Born**

Roran fell back against the wall in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Brom and Garrow had been having what sounded like a fierce debate for a few hours, not knowing that Roran was listening behind the door. He simply could not believe that Brom wanted to take Eragon all because of some stones that had appeared to him in the Spine. Suddenly, the debate died down. Intrigued, Roran pressed his ear against the door to try and catch what was said next. The more he listened, the angrier he got. _I don't know how that old man expects anyone to believe such a tale. _The thought that Brom, a simple storyteller, could possibly have been a Dragon Rider almost made Roran laugh. And the thought of Eragon ever becoming anything more than a farmer was just ridiculous. When Brom finished his tale, Roran could barely hear Garrow's next words but could tell that his father was challenging the old man's integrity. Roran let out a silent cheer at his father's resistance, but his elation quickly turned to horror when Brom began speaking again. _No! My aunt would never have fallen for anyone who served the Empire, _he thought as Brom went on. As horrified as Roran was at that thought, it was nothing compared to when Brom finally revealed that he was Eragon's father. Refusing to hear any more, Roran rushed back to his room and closed the door. _How could he do that to Eragon? Does he have any idea how hard it has been on Eragon, not knowing who his father was? _Roran wondered.

Suddenly, Brom's voice came from the doorway, "The answer to your question is yes. I know what Eragon has been through, but I could not put him at the mercy of my enemies."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Roran asked, suddenly terrified.

"It was part of my Rider training to be able to sense the thoughts of those around me. I knew you were listening to us from the moment you started," Brom replied.

"If you knew I was listening, why didn't you stop me?" Roran questioned the old man.

"Because you deserve to know why it is that your cousin is leaving," answered Brom. "Now, I must ask you, as I did your father, to swear in the Ancient Language to never speak of what you have learned tonight."

"What is the Ancient Language and why do I have to swear in it?" Roran asked.

"The Ancient Language is the language of truth and magic. Any oath taken in it can never be broken," answered Brom.

"I will do as you say on one condition. Teach me as you would teach a Rider. If Eragon actually becomes a Dragon Rider, it will put all of Carvahall in danger and I want to be able to protect my home."

"You have my word as a Rider that I will teach you everything I know," Brom swore to the young man.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jack was lying in his bed, thinking about the day. When Brom had returned from Garrow's house, he was bombarded with questions from Dalton, Hannah, and Alexis, all three desperate to know exactly what was going on. The only response Brom had given was to reveal the five dragon eggs, quickly silencing the adopted siblings, and then to say that it was time for bed. For once in their fifteen years, the children did not complain and did as they were told. <em>I wonder if Brom has gone to sleep yet,<em> he wondered, planning to sneak into the den to get another look at the eggs. Finally deciding it would be safe, Jack crawled out of bed and crept into the den. To his surprise, the other four were already there, each holding a different egg.

"What took you so long?" Alexis asked, teasingly. "We've all been out here for at least an hour."

"I wanted to make sure Brom was asleep," Jack explained calmly. From the moment Eragon had revealed the eggs, Jack had felt drawn to the gold one so he felt relieved to see that it was untouched. After he picked up the egg, he and the other four sat in a circle on the floor. Eragon had the deep sapphire egg, Dalton had the amber one, Alexis had the emerald one, and Hannah had the sky blue one. Suddenly, five loud squeaks filled the room. As startled as they were, not one of them dropped their respective eggs, until they began to shake uncontrollably. All five eggs then rolled to the center of the circle, cracks spreading across their shells. Finally, the shaking and squeaking stopped. At the top of each of the eggs, a piece of eggshell balanced before being pushed off and falling to the floor. Five dragons, each the size of a cat and the color of their respective eggs, crawled their way out onto the floor. Instinctively, Jack reached his right hand out as if to pet one of the dragons. He was vaguely aware of the other four doing the same, but his attention was focused on the golden dragon that was making its way towards him. When the dragon reached Jack, he placed his hand on the dragon's head. Suddenly, a blast of icy energy tore through his body, paralyzing him. Five screams ripped through the air, and Jack realized that the other four were experiencing the same thing. After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped and he opened his eyes. Brom was sitting in his chair, staring intently at the five Riders and their dragons. "I guess it was too much to hope that you would sleep through all that, wasn't it," Jack said to Brom.

"I was never asleep," Brom stated. "I expected the eggs to hatch tonight and was planning on waking each of you once they did. You should think of names for your dragons," he added.

"How do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Eragon asked, holding his sapphire dragon.

"A newborn dragon's gender can only be determined after years of study and research, but I can tell you," Brom responded. "Eragon, your dragon is female. So is yours Alexis. The rest of them are male."

"Thank you," Eragon said gratefully. "I think I'll call her. . . Saphira!"

At the sound of that name, Brom's eyes teared up, but no one other than Jack noticed. He decided he would ask Brom about it later. "His name will be Dragomere," Jack said after thinking for a minute.

"She likes the name Yggdromeda," Alexis said after Brom turned to her.

Hannah suddenly shouted, "I got it! His name will be Hephestacles"

Dalton studied his dragon for a few more minutes, aware that all eyes were on him, before saying steadily, "His name will be Ambrysseus."

The dragons all hummed in satisfaction at their names. Brom then said, "You have all chosen strong names. May they prove true in the time to come. Now it is time for bed. Your training begins at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did y'all think? Please leave a review with any thoughts or ideas.<strong>

**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"**


	5. The Truth

****I'm sorry it took so long to update, but when I finally had the time to figure out what I wanted to write I didn't have internet access. Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Truth<strong>**

A half hour before dawn, Jack woke to Brom banging on a pot to wake everyone up. He groaned when he remembered that his training would start that day. Having been raised by Brom, he could only imagine how difficult the next couple of months would be. He and the other four Riders slowly made their way out of their rooms and into the den, where Brom was waiting.

When they stopped Brom said, "Before your training officially begins, you need to learn the truth. I am not the man you think I am."

"Who are you, then?" Eragon asked, interrupting him.

"My name is Brom, but I have only been a storyteller for fifteen years. I am the man who personally killed three of the Forsworn, fought Morzan to a draw, and arranged the deaths of six Forsworn. I was once Brom, the Bane of the Forsworn."

Eragon interrupted again, "How is this possible? You're just an old man."

Brom looked at Eragon and said, "Even old men have a past Eragon. Now can I finish without interruption? Before killing the Forsworn, I was an agent of the Varden. I was the one who stole the five eggs from Galbatorix. Before serving the Varden, I founded the Varden. And before founding the Varden, I was a Dragon Rider." He looked at the five Riders solemnly.

Alexis was the one to break the silence, "What happened to your dragon?"

Brom slowly responded, "We were fighting at Doru Areaba, the home of the Riders. I was looking for Morzan, to fight him one on one. I idolized him during my training. I loved him as a brother. When he turned on us, I was devastated, but I held out a hope that there was some way to reach him. To show him the error of his ways. That is why I wanted to fight him. Not to kill him, but to redeem him. Morzan, however, had no intentions of being redeemed. While I was fighting, searching for him, Morzan fought his way to my dragon-" At this point Brom had to compose himself in order to continue. With tear filled eyes, he said, "Morzan fought his way to my dragon, Saphira. At the last moment, I saw him and realized what he was doing, but I was to late to stop him. Morzan raised his sword, Zar'roc, and brought it down on my Saphira's head."

__I wonder how he survived___, _Jack wondered.

"That's horrible," Alexis said. "I've only been connected to Yggdromeda for one night, but I can't imagine life without her"

Brom nodded, then added, "For a Rider or dragon, losing your partner is a fate worse than death. I believe the only reason I survived was my thirst for revenge. Alas, that thirst has yet to be sated."

Eragon hesitantly asked, "What happened next?"

Brom answered, "Before I can tell you that, I need to teach you what happened before. Before Galbatorix's madness destroyed the Dragon Riders."

"Does that mean we're going to learn how the Riders were formed?" Dalton asked.

"Yes. That and more. Now sit and listen, young Riders. You are about to hear a tale no human has heard for more than one hundred years. Dragons have no beginning, unless it lies with the creation of Alagaësia itself. And if they have an end, it will be when this world perishes, for they suffer as the land does. They, the dwarves, and a few others are the true inhabitants of this land. They lived here before all others, strong and proud in their elemental glory. Their world was unchanging until the first elves sailed over the sea on their silver ships."

"Where did the elves come from?" interrupted Eragon. "And why are they called the fair folk? Do they really exist?"

Brom scowled. "If you keep interrupting me, you'll never learn anything."

Eragon dipped his head, trying to look contrite. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," said Brom, amused. "If you must know, the elves do exist. They are called the fair folk because they are more graceful than any of the other races. Also, each elf looks exactly how they want to look. They come from what they call Alalea, though none but they know what, or even where, it is."

"Now," he glared from under his bushy eyebrows to make sure there would be no more interruptions, "the elves were a proud race then, and strong in magic. At first they regarded dragons as mere animals. From that belief rose a deadly mistake. A brash elven youth hunted down a dragon, as he would a stag, and killed it. Outraged, the dragons ambushed and slaughtered the elf. Unfortunately, the bloodletting did not stop there. The dragons massed together and attacked the entire elven nation. Dismayed by the terrible misunderstanding, the elves tried to end the hostilities, but couldn't find a way to communicate with the dragons."

"Thus, there was a very long and very bloody war, which both sides later regretted. At the beginning the elves only fought to defend themselves, for they were reluctant to escalate the fighting, but the dragons' ferocity eventually forced them to attack for their own survival. This lasted for five years and would have continued for much longer if an elf called Eragon hadn't found a dragon egg." Eragon blinked in surprise. "Ah, I see you didn't know of you namesake," said Brom.

"No, I didn't," Eragon replied.

_I wonder why he was named after an elf,_ Jack mused.

"Then you should find this all the more interesting. No one knows why that egg was abandoned. Some say the parents were killed in an elven attack. Others believe the dragons purposefully left it there. Either way, Eragon saw the value of raising a friendly dragon. He cared for it secretly and, in the custom of the ancient language, name him Bid'Daum."

"What is the ancient language?" Jack asked.

"It is the language of magic and truth. It was once shared by all living things, but was lost to Alagaësia until the elves brought it back. It is the language of the elves, and as Riders you will have to learn it," Brom replied.

"But why do we have to learn a whole new language," complained Hannah.

"Because, when my dragon was killed I was not fully trained. Therefore, you will have to go the elves to complete your training. They refuse to teach in any other language," Brom explained. "Now, where was I?"

Dalton reminded him, "You were telling us about Eragon and Bid'Daum."

"That's right. So, when Bid'Daum had grown to a good size, they traveled together among the dragons and convinced them to live in peace with the elves. Treaties were formed between the two races. To ensure that war would never break out again, they decided that it was necessary to establish the Riders. This was a spell that was only entrusted to the leader of the Riders and the leader of the elves. The elves provided the words and the magic. The dragons provided the strength. The result changed both races. The elves became virtually immortal, and their features became more feline. The dragons became more tame and gained the power of speech."

Brom continued, "At first the Riders were intended merely as a means of communication between the elves and dragons. However, as time passed, their worth was recognized and they were given ever more authority. Eventually they took the island of Vroengard for their home and built a city on it—Doru Areaba. Before Galbatorix overthrew them, the Riders held more power than all the kings in Alagaësia."

"Then, three centuries later, humans arrived in Alagaësia. They were led by a man called King Palancar. Before any of you ask, yes, this valley was named after him. It was the center of his kingdom. After a few years, King Palancar went mad and declared war on the elves. The elves refused to take any human lives in retaliation, having learned from their mistakes, and only used their magic to confuse Palancar's armies. After a few years, the human lords went behind their king's back and made peace with the elves. The elves, with the help of the human nobles, dethroned Palancar and placed a new king on the throne. Palancar and his family, however, refused to leave the valley, so the humans claimed the ancient elven city of Ilirea as their capital."

"Where is Ilirea?" Alexis asked.

Before Brom could answer, Jack said, "It's Uru'baen. Galbatorix renamed it when he took over. I think it means 'Place of Sorrow,' but I'm not sure."

"You're close, but 'Place of Sorrow' is Ristvak'baen. Now, at that point it was decided to add the humans to the Dragon Rider pact and the spell was entrusted to the human king."

"Though no enemy could destroy the Riders, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him as their own."

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day."

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, unmelted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted."

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss, Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time he came to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine. Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places where animals did not travel. Thus when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders."

"Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge."

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him."

"For years he hid in wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was not forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune he met a young Rider, Morzan—strong of body, but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel Ilirea, which is now called Urû'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatchling."

"He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill their strength grew. Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more."

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword."

"Then as power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia. And from that day, he has ruled us."

Brom took a deep breath and said, "I do believe that is enough history for today. Eragon, I do believe your uncle needs help at the farm. The rest of you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I know a lot of it is copied straight from the book, but it felt too important to leave out.<strong>

****"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"****


	6. IMORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I have lost inspiration for this fic. However I would like to see it completed. If any of you would be interested in adopted, either leave a review or PM me. You can pick up where I left of or scrap what I have and start over. All that I want to stay the same is that four children are taken from our world to Alagaesia as infants, and that Morzan and his dragon are still the same. Their are a few thing that I want to happen that I will only reveal to whomever decides to complete what I started. Thank you.

_**"Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"**_


End file.
